Deux demi-vies donnent une vie
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demie-vie, une vie maudite.


Disclamer : Le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas

Titre : Deux demi-vies donnent une vie

Résumé : Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demie-vie, une vie maudite.

Personnages : Bellatrix Lestrange ; Lord Voldemort

Bêta : Nashi, une superbe bêta

Note : Écrit dans le cadre d'un défi sur le forum : La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons

Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

 _Deux demi-vies donnent une vie_

* * *

La première fois qu'il se sentit à nouveau aussi faible que cette fameuse nuit, Voldemort songea à en faire d'autre pour les garder près de lui. Cependant, il savait, malgré son esprit fou, que justement, ce n'était que folie. Les conséquences de cet acte pourraient le détruire plus sûrement que ce prétendu Survivant et ses amis amoureux des Nés-Moldus. Avec un reniflement méprisant, il se tourna vers un des mangemorts présents dans la grande salle :

\- Rodolphus, forme une petite équipe et ramène-moi tout le sang de licorne que tu trouveras, ordonna froidement le seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix, tu restes ici.

Distraitement, il observa ses hommes quittaient la salle avant que son regard ne se tourne vers sa douce Bella. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Tom l'avait senti, son attrait pour les arts obscures, pour les cris, pour le sang qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter jusqu'à envahir son esprit, jusqu'à contrôler ses pensées.

Et la première fois que le sang de licorne toucha ses lèvres, il n'avait que onze ans. Peut-être qu'il s'était perdu à ce moment-là, ou peut-être qu'il avait toujours été ainsi, un monstre, un homme sans sentiment. Mais aussi étrange que cela pourrait paraître, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à partir de ce jour où le liquide argenté coula, dévalant sa gorge.

\- Maître, souffla une voix excitée. Que puis-je faire pour vous, maître ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il détailla sa plus fidèle mangemorte laissant ses iris carmins parcourir ses boucles noires, ses yeux avides, sa bouche où se trouvait un rictus d'envie, et sa robe noire dévalant son corps, épousant ses formes gracieusement.

\- Tu as toujours été une fidèle mangemorte Bella, commença Voldemort. Dès le début, tu as cru en moi quand les autres se détournaient.

\- Je serai toujours à vos côtés, maître, toujours, répondit celle-ci.

\- Malheureusement pour toi ainsi que pour moi-même, je ne pense pas, réfléchit le Serpentard. Même l'immortalité à une fin. Je me rappelle de la première fois que je t'ai vu Bella, à cette époque, je n'avais que deux horcrux et je pouvais encore…aimer.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire, maître ? questionna Bellatrix, réellement soucieuse, mais toujours soumise.

\- Un jour, je t'ai aimé, déclara Tom avec un naturel désarmant. Plus aujourd'hui, ou du moins je ne ressens plus ce tiraillement dans la poitrine. Je pense que je pourrais te sacrifier sans aucune hésitation en y réfléchissant bien. Mais le fait de savoir que je t'ai aimé…me donne envie de te donner une chance. Une chance éternelle.

Silencieusement, les iris carmins se plantèrent dans celles noires de sa favorite.

\- Partage cette éternité avec moi, Bella. Perdons nos âmes, ensemble. Vivons une demi-vie.

 **xXx**

Ce soir-là, après le retour de Rodolphus, Voldemort embrassa furieusement Bellatrix en mordant fortement ses lèvres, laissant ainsi son liquide vital envahir leur bouche toujours scellée malgré les gémissements de douleur et de plaisir.

Mais en plus de l'amertume du sang, il y avait ce goût sucré. Ce goût d'éternité. Ce goût interdit de licorne.

" _Après tout_ ", songea Voldemort, " _peut-être que deux demi-vie en forme une, de vie_ ".

* * *

Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ?

Review ? Favoris ?

N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le forum pour participer également !

Ps : Je voulais également vous dire qu'un groupe de **fanfictionneurs/écrivains/visiteurs** à fait un serveur sur discord, donc si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas !

 **Il suffit de copier ce lien :** h.t.t.p.s : / / discord . gg / 9EcSmEeet de s'inscrire ! (sans les espaces)


End file.
